What's done is done
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: It's the day after New Years and Noodle wakes up with a migrain. She can't remember anything that occured to her that night. Only the boys know what happened, especially 2D. So Noodle calls in an old friend. Don't worry, its not depressing xD.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's my next story, about the Gorillaz! :] .. I really do miss them... hope this story doesn't suck o-o

* * *

RIIIINNNGG

"Mfhh." muffled a voice came from under the covers. Her purple hair stuck out from the top of her covers. She pulled them over most of her body and head. She threw the covers to her waist and put her arm over her eyes. She yawned and sat strait up, rubbed her eyes. Her hair was messy, clothes were wrinkled and bags showed up under her eyes. Her head was killing her.

She stood up out of her bed, walked over to the calendar to check the date. January 2, 2009. The New Year began. Early that morning, Murdoc had retrieved tons of beer, wine, alcohol, etc. Noodle too her first sip of alcohol. She loved it. Russel was ready to punch Murdoc's face in half. She was only 19 after all. Noodle assured Russel she would be fine. Unfortunately, he believed her.

It didn't take long before she was immediately wasted. After all she was a skinny thing and your body had a lot to do with the alcohol intake. It took affect in her brain just 5 drinks later.

"Heyy guys..I-I need some cake…Do we have any? Maybe? Possibly?" she laughed like a drunken fool.

The boys just stared at her. Murdoc was completely entertained, Russel was horrified, and 2D was just…ok about it. Noodle turned in circles over and over until she fell over, landing on her back. She laughed once again. She opened up her eyes and saw 2D watching her. The tints of red on her face from the beer grew redder when she looked at him. She flipped over on her stomach, stood up, and wobbled her way over to the pretty-boy. She giggled and fell on his lap.

"Hey handsome, how have you been?" she hiccupped and giggled, poking his nose.

2D's cheeks turned crimson. He smiled at her with his almost toothless grin. She smiled back.

"I'm doin' awright luv." He patted her on the head. "Ya know luv, you should really stop drinkin' so much. Ya gunna get real sick in tha mornin'." He explained to her with concern.

She took another gulp of her beer and pointed a finger at him.

"HEY! You're not my mother! Are you? No! You're not! So shut up and keep being sexy will ya?" she said to him taking another sip of the beer in her hand. She looked at the man again.

"Say, 2D, do you like me?" she asked bluntly.

2D's black voids widened and he smiled innocently.

"Course I do luv." He responded.

She looked at him boldly and started to pull the shoulder of her shirt down revealing her bare, pale, shoulder.

"Noooooooooo…I mean in this way….Do you want meeeee?" she said smugly.

2D sat in awe and stuttered. He looked at Russel who looked like he wanted to kill him. 2D started to push Noodle away but she fought back and put her arms around him, nearing his face and puckering her lips as she got closer. 2D's mouth was dropped open, a bit scared…but at the same time, kind of happy… when suddenly…

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH ALCOHOL FOR THIS YEAR NOODLE." Russel said to her as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Noodle kicked and screamed like a 5 year old.

"NOOOOOOOOO PUT ME DOWN! IM AN ADULT! I WANT TO DO ADULT THINGS TOO! 2DDDDDDDDD CALL ME OK??" she cried throwing the call me sign at 2D who sat that confused.

Murdoc and 2D were left alone. Murdoc stared at 2D roughly. He stood up and held 2D by the shirt.

"Ya better not go near Noodle in that way or I'll wipe ya' face against tha floor. Got it? I don't need tha' kind o' drama in me band." Murdoc yelled at him, letting him fall to the floor hard.

2D sat on the floor alone. Eventually he got up and went to his room.

Flashback End.

Noodle put on her robe, took the elevator and walked to the kitchen. There she saw 2D, eating a bowl of cereal. As she walked past him she rubbed him on the head. He smiled at her. She took out a tea bag and heated up some water. As she waited she sat at the table with 2D. He stared at her, flushed. He wondered if she remembered what happened last night.

"So how are you today Noodle?" he asked.

She rubbed her temples and answered, "I have been better. I have a painful headache. I think it's from the alcohol I can't remember what happened last night. All I can remember is Russel picking me up for some reason." She explained.

2D rubbed his chin. "Oh."

Noodle looked at him.

"Did I do anything bad last night 2D?" she asked.

Her whole face was showing. She clipped back her bangs due to laziness. Her eyes showed off a bit to 2D. When he looked at her eyes, he felt like he was in a trance. Suddenly…

"2D? Are you okay?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

2D shook his head and nodded at her smiling.

"Yea I'm awright luv. You just, never clip ya bangs back that much an' i don't really see ya' eyes alot. I wos jus' 'appy to look at 'em." She said smiling.

Noodle's eyes widened and she looked away blushing. The microwave made a small **ding!** to indicate her hot water was ready. She took out the cup, dipped the teabag in, and sat again at the table.

"So tell me 2D, what happened last night?" she asked again.

"Well," he started, "Murdoc brought a bunch 'o beer an' such an' you took a sip of one to many. After a while, ya lost it an' got all tipsy an' drunk. Ya started ta say crazy things and danced a lot. Then..ah…" he began.

Noodle widened her eyes in concern and a bit of fear. "What?" she asked.

"Well um…ya see, ya kinda, came on ta me. Ya asked me if I liked ya an' stuff. Ya almost kissed me too." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

Noodle dropped her teacup, shattering it across the floor. She walked out of the room without a word. 2D was left to pick up the pieces. He watched her walk away to lock herself in her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hmm…It's been a while since I wrote a Gorillaz fanfic. Hope its good so far!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I just read over my last chapter. It was pretty bad -_- I had some STUPID mistakes in there. God help me = 3=

Hopefully this chapter will be better OAO

When their writing in their diary, it's in _**this format**_**.**

* * *

_**Okay, now I need to panic. I basically poured out my feelings to him like a drunken fool. HOW STUPID AM I? I'm never drinking again! I'm going to kill Murdoc. That bitch. Uhg. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? JAF;OWHEFUABFASDF! Can I lie and say I don't like him? No. That's stupid. Maybe…maybe I should act normal. Yea. That'll work! OFF I GO!!!!!!**_

_**x-Noodle-chan-x**_

Noodle, after about 2 hours of lamenting and mourning, left her room to apologize to 2D about the tea cup. She retreated to the kitchen to find Murdoc. She felt her face turn red from anger. She ran over as fast as she could. He looked up to see her running towards him.

"Oh..Hey Nood-OW! BLOODY 'ELL!" he screamed in agony.

Noodle had struck him square on his head with the hardest object she could find on her run towards him, the remote. That actually kinda hurts if it hit you in the worst spot. Murdoc rubbed his head intensely.

"WHAT THA FUCK WAS 'AT FOR?" he asked in anger.

"FOR THE ALCOHOL! YOU JERK! BECAUSE OF YOU 2D KNOWS MY FEELINGS FOR HIM!" she yelled.

His face was calm. He thought about it and laughed hard. Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet Satan! Tha wos hilarious las' night! You were so wasted! An then you confessed everythin'! Afta Russ took ya to bed I made it clear to 2D not to go near ya. So don't worry about it luv!" he explained.

Noodle's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll never forgive you for this. Just tell me if you know where 2D went." She asked containing her anger.

He pouted and rolled his eyes.

"I think he went out for a walk. He should be back soon, unless he's lost…again." He snickered.

Noodle rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She shut her door, locked it and did a belly flop on her bed. She grabbed her diary from within her pillowcase and began to write in it.

_**Okay so I met up with Murdoc. He's lucky all I did was hit him hard in the head with a remote. Anyway, he explained the same story to me that 2D told me. EVERYONE knows. What do I do? I need to call a friend. Do I have any? I don't recall. I'm always so busy with this fucking band I never have time to find some friends. OH WAIT! I remember! I know exactly to call. That's all for now diary! 3**_

_**x-Noodle-chan-x**_

* * *

SHORT -__________-

OMG WHOSE SHE GUNNA CALL? Not the ghostbusters that's for sure XD If you read one of my older stories you'll know who it is. Or maybe you'll know even without reading my story. Who knows? NEXT TIME YOU WILL! Now you must wait…bitch :D

-hugs readers for reviews- :3


	3. Chapter 3

IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT D: Maybe you don't care xD My stories aren't fantastic :P But it certainly helps me feel creative! ^_^ ok! Chapter 3!

The phone continued to beep, but no ring. Noodle slammed the phone down and dialed the number again. The same familiar tone was heard. She gave up and hung up. Noodle sighed and lay back on her bed. When will that girl pick up? She thought to herself. She picked up the phone again. Still that same obnoxious tone. She hung up and left to take a shower.

"Ey everyone! I'm home!" 2D cried out.

No reply.

He shrugged and plopped himself on the couch. When he reached for the remote he noticed it wasn't where he left it before. He looked around and found in laying on the floor with a small blood splatter on it. He stared blankly at it for a moment.

"…is 'at ketchup?"

Another shrug appeared at his shoulders. From there he continued back to his seat and flipped through the channels. Suddenly, a door was opened and closed. He looked over his shoulder to see Noodle with a towel hanging on her head. Her eyes were shaded from his view so he couldn't see her face. She too, didn't see him. She walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn, to prepare herself for a movie night in her room alone. 2D watched her. He looked at her from head to toe, noticing her fully developed body. Those round breast's; that thin waist line, and her curvy hips. To him, she was a goddess, crafted by angel's hands. But her face is what really drove him crazy. That dark purple hair that fell past her shoulders, and those emerald eyes. She was an enchanting girl.

_Ding!_

The popcorn was cooked. The smell of butter filled the room when she opened the microwave door. She picked it up carefully, so as to not burn herself. She let it cool and opened it. She grabbed a bowl, poured the popcorn in it and walked toward her room.

"Ey there luv." 2D greeted.

Noodle stopped, and looked at him surprised. She almost dropped her popcorn. She'd been dropping many things lately…

"Oh…Hello 2D" she greeted back.

He smiled and pointed to her bowl of popcorn.

"Movie night?" he guessed.

"Um…yea…I'm watching the Grudge." She informed.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Umm…sure" she didn't look at him.

He turned off the T.V and walked past her to her room. Once there, he sat on the floor. Noodle stood at the door. 2D looked at her with his goofy grin and patted the spot next to him, indicating her to sit there. She blushed and obeyed. She put the popcorn between them and pressed play. They sat quietly next to each other as they watched the movie. Noodle's blood pressure felt like it was rising. She became more and more nervous by the minute. 2D looked at her. She stared back. He started to reach out for her.

"Noodle…I…"

_RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! _

Noodle gasped and ran up to the phone. She read the caller I.D. It was her. She stopped the movie and took 2D's hand.

"I'm sorry 2D but you need to leave. I have to take this. It's important." She informed.

"But I-"

"I'm sorry." She said, and shut the door in his face.

He frowned and walked away to his room. Back in her room, Noodle dashed for the phone and picked it up, panting.

"H-hello?" she answered.

"Is this Noodle?" the caller asked.

"Y-yes its me." She replied.

"Heyyy chika! How are you? I'm sorry I was busy with calls today! What's up?" the called responded.

"I need help. With 2D. Again. But it's different this time." She explained. "I really need your help. Please. Can you come over tomorrow?" she begged.

The caller was silent, but smiling. Noodle couldn't tell though.

"Alright girl. I'll swing by around 12 okay??"

Noodle smiled.

"Ahh! Thank you so much Rebecca!" Noodle said,

"No problem. See you tomorrow kid." And she hung up.

Noodle was overcome with joy. One of her closest friends was coming again. It had been ages since she'd seen Rebecca Buck, or as the newspapers called her, Tank Girl.

MWAHAHAHAHA YES! IT IS TANK GIRL AGAIN XD She was in my older story :P so yea xDD REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -__- .. sorry for the long wait...i forgot i finished this chapter xD...i had it in my computer..i never uploaded it :P..oh well..HERE YOU GO :P

* * *

Noodle walked in circles by the front door. As she did this she checked the clock every few minutes. Rebecca was late. No real surprise. But Noodle waited. She would wait as long as she had too. Now was the time. 2D and Russel were out buying more food, and Murdoc was down in the carpark. Then the thought hit her. Last time Rebecca came, Murdoc really liked her. Finally the doorbell rang. Noodle froze and walked to it eagerly. She took a breath and opened the door.

And there she was in all her glory.

She sat on top of her strange tank. It was covered in gizmos, flags, toys, and everything you could imagine. Rebecca slid down the gun of the tank and landed in front of Noodle. Her hair was a new cut. It was a Mohawk that was blue with red at the tips. It wasn't a tall one, but just medium. A few blonde hairs dangled from off the side of her head. Her face was beautiful. Blue eyes, red full lips, and a clear face. Her outfit looked like it was a blue prom dress, but ripped between the stomach and hips, and it stopped just below her bum. She wore black knee-high boots with buckles and rips. She also wore black gloves that were cut half-way at the fingers. Noodle smiled and hugged her. Rebecca held her close and rubbed her head. They pulled apart, and Rebecca looked down at her.

"Say? How old are you now kid?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nineteen." She responded.

Rebecca laughed hard and slapped her knee. She held her hand flat just above Noodle's head.

"You haven't grown an inch!" she laughed.

Noodle felt the warmth overcoming her cheeks. Rebecca sniffled and wiped the tears. She stood up strait and proud.

"So? Where is the bugger?" she asked.

Noodle tilted her head slightly from confusion. She realized what she meant.

"Oh. He's out buying food with Russel." She explained.

Rebecca nodded. A soft pink came onto her cheeks.

"Umm…Where's Murdoc?" she asked softly.

Noodle smiled. "Carpark. You want to meet him?" she asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "Nahh. I'm here for you. I don't wanna see him. I'm leaving in a couple days anyway. It would be painful again." She explained looking away.

Noodle was surprised at her attitude. This was completely out of character for Rebecca. Usually she was so bold and bouncy. Now she held back and talked softly while talking about Murdoc. Rebecca shook her head a second time.

"Okay! Off to your room then!" she exclaimed.

Off they went indeed.

Meanwhile, 2D and Russel were shopping at the local convenient store. As they shopped, they had many stares. Some were confused stares, especially at 2D, with his blue hair and black eyes. Some were surprised to see them there. Many were fans who were excited to see them after a long time.

"We need to work on our new album soon" Russel thought.

(an: yea they better -_- xD)

"Ey Russ?" 2D began.

Russel looked at him and grunted.

"Does Noodle really luv me? I mean, really REALLY. Like, it ain't no crush is et?" he asked.

Russel never liked talking about Noodle and boys. In fact, he was completely uncomfortable with the idea. He never trusted any guy that went near Noodle. But 2D was a bit different. He knew 2D for a long time, and he did stupid things, but he knew that 2D cared for Noodle. Could he trust him? We'll see.

"I-I don't really know. She's never said anything to me. She needs a girl to talk to. Actually, now that I think about it, she's been trying to reach an old girlfriend. I didn't even know she had one. It's not like any girl has ever come ov-" he stopped and looked at 2D who also stopped.

Now they remembered, and they panicked a bit. She was back, and she might cause mayhem. Recently, she bombed a bank to get some money for repairs on her tank. The cops almost had her, but they never caught her. Lately, she was up to some crazy things. They bought the food, and ran as fast as they could back to Kong.

Meanwhile…

Murdoc turned and tossed in his krappy, rock-hard bed. He felt warmth next to him. He opened his eyes to see a random fangirl sleeping peacefully next to him. He snickered. After kicking her out, he ran to the kitchen to find it was empty.

"Ehh…wha time is et?" he asked himself.

He looked at the clock to see it was 2:47 pm. He rubbed his noggin and sat at the table. Russ and 2D were on their grocery hunt. They would be back at 3:00, so Murdoc sat and waited. He stood up after a while and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the fridge. He chugged it down and tossed it. He was bored. He spread out on the couch and turned on the T.V. He skimmed through to see if anything good was on. Nothing. He sighed. 2:59. One minute left, he told himself. He opened the door to see if the two were on their way up. When he opened the door he was a giant tank gun pointing to his face. He said nothing, and did nothing for a moment. He slowly shut the door. He stood there for a moment, then,

"HOLY SHIT! NOODLE! WHERE THA BLOODY ELL ARE YA?!" he shouted. "WE NEED TO GET OUTTA 'ERE! SOME TERRORISTS ARE OUTSIDE OUR DOOR!"

He ran to her room and slammed open the door.

"Noodle! Quick! There's a huge tank outside the door an-" he stopped.

There she was. He didn't know what to say or do. Neither did she. Rebecca was sitting on the floor with Noodle, eating some pocky. When he opened the door she froze.

Murdoc kept his hand on the knob and Rebecca stayed still on the floor. They just stared at each other for a moment with Noodle in the middle. Murdoc shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

"I-um-Rebecca. It's um-great to see you." He was a loss at words. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Mudds. It's great to see you too." She replied.

Noodle looked at both of them and stood up.

"I think I heard the dog barking." She informed, and left.

There was no dog.

* * *

LOL XDD

the ending was funneh :P

HOORAY FOR POCKY :D

REVIEW :D


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I heard the dog barking." Noodle informed, and left.

There was no dog.

Murdoc scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Rebecca looked away from him, continuing to eat her pocky. He coughed to catch her attention. She turned to him.

"Um…So, how are ya?" he asked.

She smiled.

"I'm doing alright. Noodle needed my help with something…again." She giggled to herself. "How about you?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, I'm awright. Things ave been slow around 'ere recently. Actually for the past 5 years to be exact. But were making a new album again, and Noodle's okay since the 'accident' with tha windmill." He explained.

She just grunted a, m-hm.

"Ya know, Rebecca, I've missed you, a bit. I mean, not like you've been always on my mind, but, from time ta time I do." He confessed.

She smiled to herself and looked up at him. "I've thought about you too."

His eyes widened a bit. He was defiantly surprised. He started to walk closer to her. She stayed still.

"Murdoc, I-"

"REBECCA! HE'S HERE!" Noodle cried at her door.

Rebecca stood up and looked at Murdoc, who looked a bit disappointed.

"Well talk later ok?" she reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then, she ran out with Noodle.

"Noodle, dear, you're acting like this is the end of the world." She said jokingly.

"That's because it is! It's so hard to be in control when you feel so strongly about a person." She explained.

Rebecca thought about it for a moment and she was right. You act strange and think differently when you love a person. It does feel like the end of the world if your rejected by them. This was Noodle's first love, and she didn't want to go down in shambles liked hers did. Finally, they made it to the kitchen where Russel and 2D were. They seemed like they were panting a bit.

"You!" cired Rebecca, 2D, and Russel at the same time.

Noodle stood quietly and confused.

So did everyone else.

* * *

BLAH WRITERS BLOCK XD

HUUUUGE WRITERS BLOCK XD

Idk what to put next DX

I need time to think about it xD

Sorry for it being short :P

Lets dance! :D

~(o.o~)


	6. Chapter 6

"You call it madness, but I call it love."

-Don Byas

A quote that Noodle would not soon forget. She stumbled across it while reading an article about love online. It was something she read to herself over and over again. She actually started to feel a bit crazy, but that's what that quote was there for. To make you think, and to make you crazy. Just thinking about 2D made her crazy. Did she really love him? Was it the quote that TOLD her to love him? Was she just infatuated? She needed to find that out herself.

"You!" cried Rebecca, 2D, and Russel at the same time all out to each other.

Noodle snapped out of her thoughts and stood there in confusion, noticing everyone else was as well.

"Why are you here Rebecca? We know what's been going with you and your bank robbing." Russel exclaimed.

"Yea!" shouted 2D in agreement.

Rebecca blinked a bit puzzled. They she laughed.

"Oh that! Come on guys really? Just taking a little money from a stupid bank makes you think I'm a different person?" she asked innocently.

"No! But I think you're using our place as a hideout!" Russel exclaimed again.

"Yea-" Russel cut him off. "Don't even 'D"

Noodle laughed quietly to herself.

"Awwww come on guys can't I stay a little bit longer?" she asked coolly.

"No! Cops will show up and knock down our door coming to get you!" Russel retorted.

Rebecca got on her knees, looked up at Russel with sad, (fake) tearing eyes.

"Oh please Russel! Let me lay low here for a while!" she cried. "I won't cause any harm! You won't even know I'm here! I just need to stay here for a while so I can help Noodle too! I only stole money from that bank because I'm in debt man! The economy is a bitch now-a-days, you know that! Pleaaaaaaaase!" she begged with those fake tears.

Russel had a conflict in his head for a moment. Finally, he gave in.

"Fine. You can stay, but only until you've completely helped Noodle. Is that clear?" he instructed.

Rebecca nodded diligently and hugged him.

"Thank you sooo much Russ!"

She skipped off to Noodle's room happily. "Lalalalalaaaa…"

Noodle looked at Russel with a blank stare. They shrugged their shoulders, and Noodle walked after her. Eventually, back at her room, Noodle found Rebecca on her bed. She slapped her head.

"OW! What was that for?" Rebecca retorted.

"You're supposed to be helping me. Remember?" Noodle informed, a bit annoyed.

Rebecca pouted. "Fine. It's not that hard to tell 2D you like him. You did it before when I was here right?" she asked.

"Yea. But things change. After a while, I started to notice, when I was with him, that I didn't like him as much as I did. When I told him that he just gave a blank stare and said, 'Okay.' But I was younger then, I'm more mature now, and I'm realizing my true feelings." She told her.

Rebecca sighed. "Okay, okay. Well tell me, do you ALWAYS feel strange around him?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes."

"EVERYWHERE, everywhere?" Rebecca asked over exaggerated, to indicate that she was talking about s certain weak spot on a female's body.

"…No."

"Okay good, because I still think you're not ready for that."

"What?! I'm 19! I can do it! I just choose not to."

"Whatever kid."

Murdoc slumped onto the couch next to a man he despised more then anyone. In his head he wanted to talk to him about Rebecca for some strange reason. But why talk to his guy? This, dullard? His feelings for Rebecca over the years had not completely subsided, but he was always hoping to forget about her. Sadly this did not happen, and when she came back it defiantly didn't help at all. He turned to face the man with two black holes in his head. It seemed he was watching the television since his head was faced that way. But you could never tell if his 'eyes' were looking at you. That was the only scary thing about 2D. Sometimes Murdoc wished that he never landed those two holes in his head. But time goes on, and you learn to forgive and forget. If the dullard ever did that to me I'd never forgive him, Murdoc thought to himself.

Now Murdoc really wanted to talk to him. He had to tell someone about Rebecca. Obviously not Noodle and Russ would never help. The dullard was the only one he could really turn to. The guy would never tell anyone about Murdoc's secrets. He knew the consequences. He was like a dog in a way. He knew everything and secrets about everyone, but he never spoke of them. If dogs could talk, no one would own them. They keep and know all of our secrets.

"Say dullard, have you ever been in love?"

* * *

BLAHHH MORE WRITERS BLOCK! XD

PLEASE HELP D:

Review ~(o-o~)


	7. Chapter 7

2D turned to Murdoc confused.

"Scuse me?"

"I said have ya eva' been in love? Are ya fuckin' deaf?" Murdoc snapped.

2D was confused more then he had ever been. Was Murdoc asking for his help? The look on Murdoc's face certainly cleared that answer up. He looked embarrassed. A slight red tint appeared under his cheeks and he bit his bottom lip. 2D wanted to laugh at the face he was making but he knew where that would get him. Still, a headache started to cloud his head.

"Hold on a sec, I need some pills." He informed the blushing man.

2D stumbled over to the cabinet fill with painkillers. Murdoc tapped his fingers against the couch arm impatiently. He stood up.

"Look, if ya busy, I'll go somewhere else." Murdoc explained.

"No, no I'm comin'." He said.

He threw himself on the couch and patted the seat next to him with a smile. Murdoc answered with an angry face and obeyed. He sat next to the blue head and began to explain his feelings to 2D about Rebecca. He told him everything. Unfortunately, keeping this a secret would not be the case, since Rebecca was listening to everything he said. She hid around a corner, totally concealed.

"And well, I don't how to get ova her. I like her…a lot. An I don't think she likes me back anymore. Have you eva felt like this?"

2D sat with a blank stare. Can't say he wasn't surprised about what Murdoc was saying. This was completely out of character for him. It scared him a bit. He looked at Murdoc with his onyx eyes. Murdoc looked a bit worried. It somehow made 2D feel a bit strange towards him. NO NO NO YOU'RE NOT A FAG, JUST HELP THE MAN 2D said to himself. 2D shook his head.

"Well just simply talk to her. Thas wot I would do." 2D answered with a cute smile.

Murdoc was taken aback by that smile. A little red showed up on his face. He shook it off. YOUR NO FAG, JUST TALK TO THE MAN, Murdoc yelled in his head and gave an unsatisfied look.

"I coulda though o' that." He explained.

2D shrugged his shoulders. Murdoc pinched his nose and sighed. He stood up.

"Well thanks for nothin' dullard!" Murdoc shouted as he walked away.

2D just smiled.

Rebecca quickly ran to Noodle's room. She came upon Noodle who was currently sleeping soundly. Rebecca sighed. She was bored. And she wanted to talk to Murdoc, but she was scared. How pathetic. Noodle asks for her help in love and she can't even deal with a little heartbreak. She took in a deep breath and looked for Murdoc. She searched for a while. It felt longer then 10 minutes. The house was so fucking huge after all, she said to herself. She heard a noise coming from beneath her. She ran downstairs to their recording studio. She found the gritty man sitting with his feet perched up, his eyes hidden beneath his dark hair, shirtless, pulling on some bass strings. She knocked on the wall.

"Knock, knock."

He looked up to her, He saw the lovely Rebecca draped in a short night gown and slippers. Her hair was down and fell on either side on her face and in her eyes. He just wanted her right then and there.

"Come in." he replied.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, slowly walking towards him.

He pulled at the string harder. "Just makin' up a song." He explained, keeping his eyes on the instrument.

She nodded. There was silence for a moment.

"Murdoc," she put a hand on his knee. "I have to tell you something important."

He continued to pull at the strings and looked at her. "Yea?"

"I…um…I've met someone since we departed from each other."

He broke the string.

"I was afraid to tell you sooner. But we really love each other, and we plan to be married next month."

He kept his eyes on the bass. No emotion appeared on his face. He sat still. She didn't move her hand.

"Murdoc? I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." She said.

She began to walk away. Just as she got to the door she heard running footsteps and arms wrapped around her. She let out a small gasp. She wanted to cry. A lot. But she didn't She turned around and held him back. She wanted to do that for the longest time. He picked up her chin and kissed her lips softly. She was a bit surprised by this and enjoyed it. But she remembered, she was engaged. She parted from him.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She said almost crying.

He looked at her softly. He walked up to her again and kissed her once more. She tried to fight off him, but he wasn't letting go. He whispered into her ear.

"Just one night. You'll have him for the rest of your life. All I ask is for one single solemn night alone with you. Please." He begged.

She buried her head in his chest and nodded. He walked over to shut the door. As it

slowly closed, he started to slowly take off that teasing night gown of hers.

* * *

WHOO

SEXY NO? ;D

xD

I threw in some yaoi for ya too ;D

xD

well that come out better then I thought XD

I finally got Rebecca and Murdoc over with

Next is 2D and Noodle xP

Off I goooo!! –skips away-


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone :) … sorry that the last chapter was sad D:

They can't go on forever xD

Sorry :(

You weren't expecting that huh? xD

Well here we go!!!!

* * *

Rebecca slowly blinked open her eyes. The florescent light blinded her for a moment and she turned away from it. As she turned she faced Murdoc who was sleeping soundly. She smiled and put a hand on his face. He woke up and saw her face. The warmth of her hand made him stir. He didn't make an expression, he just kissed her. She smiled and stood up. She looked around for her night gown. She found it in a pile on the ground. She threw it on and left without a word. Murdoc laid alone.

Rebecca quietly made her way back to Noodle's room. She slowly opened the door and saw the bed was made. She walked into the room panicking. Had Noodle found out? Suddenly she heard the door closing behind her. She turned around to see the door. As it closed Noodle appeared from behind it. She was smiling. Rebecca stood still.

"Where did you go last night?" Noodle asked curiously.

As if she didn't know.

"Umm…well…" she didn't finish.

Noodle closed her eyes and smiled.

"As long as you're happy I don't mind. I still need some help too." Noodle told her.

Rebecca smiled.

"Okay. Let me change." Rebecca replied.

Noodle nodded and left the room. Rebecca changed slowly. She thought about last night. It was really wonderful. She felt loved. Very loved. It was so special and she knew she would never forget it, but she was in love with another man, and she was engaged. She felt so guilty. Noodle walked in after a few minutes. She returned with two coffees in her hands. She handed one to Rebecca, who took it with out protest. She drank the whole thing in under a minute.

"So how was it?" Noodle asked.

Rebecca turned to her blushing.

"Umm…well…it was lovely. Amazing." She told her.

"Did it hurt?" Noodle asked curiously.

Rebecca laughed a bit.

"Of course not. Well it wasn't my first time so it felt good." she explained.

Noodle blushed.

"I…um…I really want to give my first time to 2D, and I wanted to know exactly how to do it." She explained hiding under here bangs.

Rebecca patted her head and smiled.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know kid! Don't worry." She said smiling.

Noodle nodded and faced her.

"Ok, well first the man has too…."

2D walked restlessly to the kitchen. He found Murdoc drinking some rum. 2D poured himself some milk and sat across from him. The green man looked tired. He had bags under his eyes. He didn't seem happy, but he wasn't sad either. He just drank the rum in his hand.

"So…ow are ya?" 2D asked solemnly.

Murdoc looked up at him.

"Jus peachy. You?" he responded.

"I'm awright. I've been thinking a lot." 2D started.

"Well at's somethin I wouldn't expect to ear from ya." Murdoc responded with a small chuckle.

"I've been thinkin' about Noodle." He admitted.

Murdoc shot him a look.

"Wot did I say about er? Don't be startin' drama again in my house. You guys tried ta ave a relationship a while back and it didn't work out. Why are ya doing this again?" Murdoc asked.

"Because she was too young then. Now she's a true woman. I think she's more mature now ya know?"

"I said no!" Murdoc shouted angrily.

2D grew angry and stood up, spilling his milk.

"What if I told ya to stay away from Rebecca? What if I said it won't work out? How would you feel Murdoc Niccals!?" he shouted angrily at him.

"Th-That's completely different from you an' Noodle dullard!" Murdoc retorted.

"No it ain't you wankar! Noodle is just as special to me as Rebecca is to you! Grow up you worthless piece of shit!" 2D barked.

He retreated out for the room, leaving Murdoc speechless.

* * *

WHOO DRAMA xD .. btw I spelled wanker wank**a**r because of the way he pronounces it xD .. review please 


	9. Chapter 9

Noodle tapped her fingers against the mahogany desk in her room. Crumbled tissues and a steamer lay on the floor next to her. Rebecca had left a few hours ago for chocolates for 2D. Valentines Day was in a few days and Noodle had come down with a cold. She wanted to bang her head against the wall. She was planning to get his favorite dark chocolate from a special chocolate bakery. Unfortunately, with this new cold that took over her body she wasn't able to leave the mansion, so she asked Rebecca to get the chocolates for her. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

The door opened and an awkward man with azure hair walked in. Noodle's cheeks were, luckily, red from the cold, so it hid her embarrassment. He had a cup of tea in his hand for her. She smiled warmly at him. He set the cup next to her and sat on her bed. The air was thin and awkward.

"So, how are ya feelin' Noodle-cup?" 2D asked.

She smiled. He used her old nickname.

"I'm still very ill. But better then I was a couple days ago. At least I can walk around now." She explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"That's good. Where's Rebecca?"

"Um…just out running an errand for me."

"Whas she getting' ya?"

She tried to keep it a secret.

"Just buying some…food."

"Ohh…that's good."

More silence. She didn't know what to say. They haven't spoken that much since last month. What a month. Murdoc left without a word, Russel went on a vacation to Japan, and 2D was mostly locked in his room, making new music for the next album. Noodle and Rebecca just stayed in Noodle's room and worked on Noodle's relationship with 2D, which was very steadily and slowly increasing. Suddenly a hand was placed on her forehead. Noodle snapped out of her thoughts and noticed 2D checking her temperature. She didn't move. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Noodle? You okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Mhm." She said without moving.

"Hmm…I know there's another way to check for your temperature, but I can't remember…OH!"

2D moved his hair away from his forehead and did the same for Noodle. He placed his forehead against hers. Noodle's leg was jumping up and down quickly. It felt like a million years before 2D moved away from her.

"Jeez Noodle you're burnin' up. I'll get ya medicine." He told her.

He ran out of the room. Noodle sat frozen for a moment. She was overwhelmed by what happened. She wished that Rebecca was back. Sirens were heard in the distance. She ignored them. Soon 2D showed up with her pills.

"Here ya are luv." He said handing her the pills.

She swallowed them and sighed. She looked at 2D. His face was blank. His black voids staring right through her. Those eyes. So scary and dark. But so mesmerizing. She stared back. She couldn't look away. She was in a trance. So was he. Although she didn't notice, 2D began to move closer to her. He wanted to kiss her, so badly. He wanted to for the longest time. He moved close. After a moment Noodle noticed he was moving closer she flinched, but didn't move. The sirens grew louder. WHAM!

"NOODLE HIDE ME!" Rebecca shouted, as she slammed the door.

2D and Noodle's head looked angrily at Rebecca, who was panting heavily with a small white bag in her right hand, and a large gray bag in her left. She started back at them and realized what was going on.

"Ohhhh…"

FLUFF xDD

Hope its good o-o

More mental blockage xD

Review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Noodle stomped over to Rebecca angrily. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. 2D sat alone on the bed. He heard shouts of anger from Noodle and shouted replies from Rebecca. He heard a few scattered words. He heard his name, the words kiss, alone, and bank. Wait, bank? The sirens roared louder then before. He looked out the window and saw a few police cars coming up their driveway. 2D realized the situation. He ran over to the bathroom and banged his fist against the door.

"Girls! GIRLS! POLICE CARS ARE COMIN' UP THE DRIVEWAY!" he shouted.

Rebecca and Noodle ran over to the window and saw that the cops were halfway up the driveway. They panicked. Noodle slowly turned her head to see Rebecca. She smiled innocently. Noodle turned her head quickly to 2D.

"What do we do?" she asked in panic.

2D thought for a moment. He needed Russel and Murdoc here. He decided to give them a call.

"I'm gunna call Russ and Murdoc. You hide Rebecca." He informed.

Noodle understood and nodded. She grabbed Rebecca by the hand and started to head for the basement. 2D ran to the phone and called Russel first. The phone rang for a moment then the drummer picked up.

"Russ. You need to come home. NOW."

There was a pause.

"I'M IN JAPAN FOOL! YOU EXECT ME TO JUST FLY OUT TO EUROPE NOW?" he shouted.

2D held the phone away from his ear as he did.

"But it involves Rebecca. The cops are driving up our driveway as we speak!" he told him.

"Just, hide her in the basement. They can't search our hose without a warrant." He told him.

"But Rebecca just stole a huge bag o' money from the bank, and she's a wanted criminal. I'm sure they won't mind knocking down our door when they find out we're hiding her, making us look like accomplices. Plus, lil' Noodle is involved." 2D notified.

There was a long pause.

"Noodle is involved? Why did you do that? Okay, well I can't come home RIGHT now, but Murdoc should be nearby. Call him." And he hung up.

2D didn't want to call him. He hated him. But he had no choice. Murdoc was smart and swift in situations like this. He called him.

"Ello?" a gruff voice answered.

"M-Murdoc? It's me, 2D."

"What tha bloody 'ell do you want face-ache?" he asked angrily.

"I…we need your help. Tha cops are afta Rebecca, and lil' Noodle's involved. Please come down to Kong." He begged.

There was a pause. And a click. He hung up. 2D panicked and hung up the phone. He ran to the front door, locked it, and pushed the couch in front of it. He looked out the window and saw a group of cops running to the front door. He ran to the basement. Suddenly there was a banging at the front door. 2D froze. There was more banging, then silence. Suddenly, a window crashed. He turned to the broken window. He smiled.

"Get in the basement." Murdoc ordered.

2D nodded and ran towards the basement. Murdoc ran towards the cabinet and pulled out his shotgun. He jumped out the window where he came in and ran down the hill. He hid in some bushes so the cops wouldn't see him. He caught a crowd of zombies in the corner of his eye. He smiled and moved closer to the cops. Once he did, he fired a shot at the zombies and hid in the bushes again. The zombies turned their heads to the cops, who was also looking at the zombies. They ran towards the back of the house as the zombies chased them. Murdoc laughed and climbed back into the mansion. He ran into the basement to find the three huddled in a corner. He looked at Rebecca who was holding onto the bag of money scared. Noodle clung onto 2D's arm while he held her back. Murdoc took Rebecca's arm and pulled her close. She was surprised, considering she didn't even see him. She held him back. 2D and Noodle smiled at them, then looked at each other embarrassed and looked away.

"Come on ya' pussy's. Tha cops are running from tha zombies and their headed around the back this way, we gatta hide somewhere else." Murdoc ordered, still holding Rebecca.

Murdoc led them out the back door. As they ran Noodle cried out in pain. The all stopped and saw the girl on the ground, rubbing her ankle.

"I can't walk. Go on. Rebecca is the one they're after." She told them.

2D ran over and picked her up like a bride. She gasped and looked up at him. He smiled.

"I got you luv."

She blushed and nodded. The all continued and ran towards a cave in the landfill. Murdoc shot the zombies as they ran. Finally, at the cave, Rebecca sat on a rock, 2D placed Noodle gently next to her, and he plopped himself on the ground. Murdoc stood guard at the entrance of the cave. He watched the zombies continually chase after the cops, who tried to shoot at them miserably. Murdoc chuckled at their bad aim. As the cops tried to defeat the zombies, they destroyed half of the house too. Murdoc's face was boiling red with anger as they did. He wanted to help the zombies catch the cops, but then he would put everyone in danger.

"This is awful! I can't believe I got you all involved in this. I'm so sorry." Rebecca cried.

Noodle comforted her. 2D sat with his legs up to his chest, his arms crossed over it. Murdoc ran over to Rebecca and picked her head to look at him. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled.

"It's awright luv. This is quiet fun for me actually." He laughed.

She laughed quietly. Murdoc went back to see if the cops were gone. The funny thing was, they were!

"Stay here. Let me jus make sure that everythin' is safe." Murdoc informed.

They nodded their heads. Murdoc ran down the landfill quickly, but quietly. He hid behind some garbage and looked around. No zombies or cops. Just silence. He signaled the others to come down. Rebecca was ahead while 2D was behind, carrying Noodle. They ran into the half broken house, shut the door behind them, leaned against it panting heavily. They all looked at each other and laughed. 2D, still holding Noodle, placed her in a chair. He ran to get bandages while Rebecca and Murdoc retreated into the next room.

"So, how much longa are you stayin'?" Murdoc asked Rebecca.

She shook her head. "I don't really know."

2D came back with the bandages for Noodle's ankle. He got on his knees and began to wrap it. She smiled as he did. When he finished he looked up at her with a smile. She blushed and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything 2D." she said.

He hugged her back.

"Is no problem luv. I couldn't leave ya behind. You're my gurl right?" he smiled sincerely at her.

She thought about it for a moment. His girl? What did he mean by that? She didn't want to take it more then just a friend, if that's what he meant. But she decided to let nature take its course, and agree.

"Yea." She smiled, hugging him again.

Rebecca and Murdoc watched them silently. Rebecca closed her eyes and smiled.

"I think my job here is done." She said proudly.

Silence.

"You didn't do a bloody thing. Tha only thing ya did was cause mayhem, use my home as a free hotel, and…" Murdoc started.

She laughed.

"And what?"

"…you broke my heart." He finished.

She frowned. She looked at him for a moment then kissed him one last time. Tears rolled down her cheeks as they did. When they parted Murdoc took her hands.

"If that guy you marry is a lame-ass or a jerk-off, you can always come back ta me okay?" he said to her.

She giggled, and pinched his cheek.

"I will."

"Ow."

Rebecca said her goodbyes and gathered her things.

"Will I see you again?" Noodle asked sadly.

"I'm sure ya will kid." She rubbed her head. "Well I'm off again! Tell Russ I said bye!" she called out at the top of her tank. Noises were heard and the tank drove away. 2D held Noodle's hand as she did.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Russel sat restlessly in his seat. He was worried about Noodle and tried to call a thousand times. No one answered.

"Damn it. I'm left out of everything. Well, at least I can go home to a nice clean house…"

* * *

OMG RUSS IS GUNNA HURT SOMEONE DX

WAAAAAHHH ITS DONE :D

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

I AM GOD.

Bow down to me :3

THE END :D


End file.
